Eight Days Later
by Manic Mundane
Summary: I've always wanted to try DATR. Why is it that Dib and Tak go so well together? I mean, seriously. For some reason, they just make sense when they're together. Anyway, this is a one-shot DATR lemon. Don't like the idea? Don't read it. Reviews are welcome.


Cherries are my absolute favorite fruit, hands fucking down. Seriously, ever had a cherry flavored Dum-Dum pop? I have. They're delicious. Anything artificially cherry-flavored is delicious. That's because they make them sweeter than the actual fruit. Anyway, I'm sure you people don't want me to go on another rant. Especially one about cherries. Anyway, I'm really obsessed with Invader Zim (with as many stories that I write for it, I should be). And I kinda wanted to write...romance (don't judge me). I mean, I'm pretty good at romance. It's just not my thing, so I only really write it when I feel compelled to. Oh, this also contains...sex. And I mean with Dib and Tak (so all you DATR fans out there, this is for you). Really, though, it's because I've always wanted to try DATR. I mean, they go so well together and I have no idea why, they just do. And remember to review after you've finished reading. Thank you, that is all.

Warning: This story contains strong language (uses of words that would be bleeped out on television), and strong sexual content (such as sex, duh). And blah, blah, blah...I couldn't care less about the words I'm saying.

XxxxxxX

Eight Days Later.

XxxxxxX

Tak had been feeling so depressed since Dib left her. That motherfucker, he had the nerve to dump her, the almight Tak, and then go out with some other girl right in her face. What a bastard! She didn't need him, but she still felt depressed over it.

She sat in the corner of the hotel room with her face buried into her knees, crying her beautiful purple eyes out.

She heard someone approaching the door, then knocking.

"Tak, you in there?" Dib's voice called from outside.

Great, that bastard came to see her. What a perfect thing to do, dump her ass and then go out with some random slut and now he had the stones to come and see her. Out of all times, it had to be right now. What a dick.

Tak said nothing, she had absolutely nothing to say to him.

"I know your in there, Tak. Please, Tak, let me in. I'm sorry."

"Get lost, Dib! Just fucking leave! I don't want to talk to you!" she screamed, she meant business. And it was never smart to argue with Tak when she meant business.

But Dib knew her, he opened the door and came in anyway.

Tak was in no mood to see that bastard. She picked up the nearest object, a book, and threw it. But Dib's lightning fast reflexes allowed him to dodge it completely. "Tak, I know your mad at me. But I broke up with Kris, that I swear."

"I don't care."

"And I want you back."

"No, never."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"You'd be passing up a great offer." Dib got closer to Tak, sitting on the floor next to her. Getting into her personal space. And, if was anyone but Dib, she would deliver a punch to his face. But she didn't, it was Dib. Even after what he had done to her, Tak still loved him. Only less. Almost not at all, but she still did. And what he did next would certainly get him a kick to the groin if it weren't him. Because he stroked her antennae, making her weak. He could've killed her right now if he had a mind to, but he didn't. He was telling the truth about wanting her back.

Next thing she knew, Dib gave her a passionate kiss. Mouths wide open, allowing their tongues to touch. Which they did quite often. Dib didn't have to be a genius to know that Tak was enjoying this, she was enjoying it a lot. Moaning into his mouth, Tak could feel her arousal growing. She wanted more, although she hated herself for it.

And more she got, Dib moved one of his hands from her shoulder down to the bottom of her shirt. He was ready to undress her, but she grabbed his arms and pushed him away from her.

"No, Dib. It's not the same anymore."

Trying to be as smooth as possible, Dib replied with probably the best thing to say right now. "What is?"

That did it...Tak had absolutely nothing to say to him now, so she embraced him for another kiss. This time acting much more interested. Reaching her gloved hand for the zipper of his black jeans, ready to pull it all the way down. And Dib already had an erection...so, she was preety much ready for sex.

But Dib stopped her about halfway down (did I piss you off just now?), having to constrain both of her playful hands. "No, come on. Not yet." he told her.

"Yes, yes right now."

Dib wanted to set the mood, though. A little forplay before they did it. So instead, he licked one of her antennae just to calm her down. And that obviously worked, then he went for her neck. Sucking and nipping gently, creating a hickey. He slowly reached for the bottom of her shirt, as he had been trying to do earlier. He grabbed hold and yanked it straight up, a love-bite already on her neck when he pulled his head back. She held her arms up in the air so as to make it easier to get her shirt off. Then Dib yanked it right off, exposing her small breasts that were still beautiful to Dib. Then he reached for her black pants, easily yanking them down. He slid a finger into her, just to test her reaction.

Tak gasped and moaned at that and Dib knew she liked it, so he slid in a second finger.

Tak kicked off her boots and took her gloves off, now completely naked and ready for action.

Dib slid his fingers almost completely out of her and then slid them back in, which she liked. Pressing her hard against the wall, he did it again only faster. Getting faster and faster every few seconds, Tak was in pure bliss. All her feelings of anger at Dib went away completely, she was happy to have him back. She really was. Or perhaps that was just because Dib was fingering her. Who knows?

That aside, she was still happy for him to be back with her. Oh, how she missed him. No matter how much she denied it, she still did.

Viciously gaining speed, Dib was bringing her closer to her climax.

"Promise me something, Dib."

"What?"

"Promise me you won't stop."

"I'm going to have to _eventually_."

"Then promise me you won't stop until then."

"I promise."

Tak couldn't take any more, she soon had her first orgasm since the last time she and Dib had sex (which was about a day before he dumped her for Kris about a week ago).

Dib slowed down, stopping completely in a few seconds. "How was that?"

"Fantastic. I needed that."

"Good." He leaned in for another kiss, but Tak had something else in mind. She wanted to repay Dib, so she reached a hand for the zipper of his black jeans as she had done before. The only difference now was that Dib let her pull down the zipper. Tak smiled as the zipper was slowly pulled all the way down, then she reached her hand for the button and undid it. Dib stood up to allow his jeans to fall off and when they did, he kicked them off. His boots were already off and he had already pulled his socks off, too. Tak used both hands and grabbed each side of his boxer-shorts and then yanked them down, exposing his manhood. Dib kicked his boxers off and Tak shot him a superior smirk, what the hell was she up to?

But before Dib could even think about what it was, Tak opened her mouth and let her long, snake-like tongue out. Then she licked the tip of it, tasting some of his pre-cum. He let out a moan, wanting more. So Tak put two of the six inches into her mouth and started sucking. "Good...girl." Dib told her in between moans and pants and he stroked one of her antennae as he had done perviously. She let out a soft moan, which made Dib feel good.

Dib took off his jacket and threw it onto the floor, then he took off his shirt and threw it down on the floor as well. Tak continued her act of fellatio on the now completely naked Dib, who was getting a weird feeling in his stomach.

Dib let out another moan and then released into his lover's mouth. Tak swallowed the ejaculate and then stopped and lifted her head away from him. "How was that?" she asked him, already knowing the answer (but she felt she might as well ask him anyway).

Dib answered her question anyway. "Perfect." and he took off his glasses and placed them down on the nightstand by the bed – which had room for two people – then sat down on the bed, waiting for Tak to come and join him for some real sex.

She smiled and followed him onto the bed where he lie down and lied down next to him. "What are doing?" he asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked back.

"Don't you want to get on top of me?"

She stared at him for a few seconds, eyes wide. No one had ever asked her that in her life and she couldn't believe it.

"Well?" Dib asked her, losing his patience.

"Yeah." she climbed on top of him and settled herself down, moaning as he slowly entered her.

Her whole body was spread out and on top of him, hey were staring into each other's eyes. Dib lost in the infinite beauty of her purple eyes and Tak gazing into his amber eyes the same way.

And then he started to slowly move his hips, not gaining any speed for a while so as to let Tak move her hips and make a rythem. She caught on quickly, as smart she was, and soon they were moving in unison.

They were both loving it. Getting faster and faster, it was hard not to.

Tak was panting and moaning, Dib grunting and panting. Tak nearly screaming his name in between moans, pants, grunts and swears. "Dib...Dib...Dib...Dib..." they were viciously slamming into each other now. Their breathing grew strained and ragged, not being able to take any more.

They moved their hips apart one last time, Dib's cock almost completely out except for the tip. Then they slammed into each other one last time and both reached their climaxes together. The feeling of relief took over the both of them. They both really needed this.

"So..." Tak began. "How long has it been?"

"What, since we broke up? Eight days." Dib replied.

"No, that's not what I meant. How long has it been since you last had sex?"

Dib shot her a smile. "Eight days."

Damn, that bastard was smooth. He always knew justwhat to say, Tak should've expected an answer like that out of him. But he was telling the truth, if he wasn't Tak would've known and she wouldn't have slept with him either.

Tak couldn't help but smile back at him, he always knew just what to say to her. "Damn, Dib." was all she could say, then she hugged her head to his chest.

XxxxxxX

Aww...wasn't that story cute? How about adorable? No, wait adorable isn't good enough. How about adowabaw? Yeah, that'll work. Wasn't that story adowabaw? Wasn't it? Huh? It was so sweet that...I'm gonna be sick. *runs off-screen and retches*. Okay, I'm done now. And I have the sudden urge to crink a Cherry Coke. Anyway, tell me what you think. Hopefully, I didn't piss you off or disgust you in any way. By the way, there was another title for this story that I didn't use. There's a story behind it, too. What, you wanna hear the story? If so, read on to the next paragraph. If not, then skip the next paragraph entirely and start reading at the one below it.

An alternate unused title for this story is "Queen of Lettuce", it's something my mom made up when we were watching an episode of "iCarly". Y'know those weird penny tees they always wear on that show that say stupid shit like "Butter me Queasy" and stuff? Well, my mom came up with an idea for one that said "Queen of Lettuce" and it would be green and everything. It was actually a funny idea and I was going to use it for the title of this story, but I thought naming this after my favorite fruit would be better because less people would be like "WTF? Tak is now a queen of lettuce? WTF?" and instead they'd be like "Hey, that name sounds interesting to me. I should read this because I wanna know what happens eight days later." so I named it "Eight Days Later" instead because it takes place eight days after Dib broke up with Tak. I couldn't really come up with a better name.

So...tell me what you thought. And, yes, this was a one-shot. And, no, there can't be a sequel. I mean, c'mon...are you crazy? A sequel to a sex-scene? C'mon, man. Stop being crazy. And remember, I want complements. No recipes (no matter how god damn delicious those cinnamon buns are because if I want some cinnamon buns, then I'll go down to Cinnabon thank you), no flames (I left my fire extinguisher on the bus, so...), and no death threats (I have a whole separate file for those on my e-mail account and it's gotta have at least 100 by now, so please no more). And if all you had to tell me in your reviews was one of those, ten I'm ashamed of you. C'mon people, whatever happened to being nice to others? Huh? When did it die like that? Huh, when?

Pfft...anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story. You should all know I include many pop culture references. Why? Who knows? Anyway, here's a list of aforementioned references: Umm...oh yeah, Kris. About her name, I'm a hardcore fan of the Pokémon games (the anime totally sucks now, couldn't care less about it anymore) and, as you all should know, Pokémon Crystal version was the first game to have a female player character. Namely, Kris. She wore a red beanie hat (because all player characters wear some sort of headgear) and she had long, blue hair (like Marge Simpson) that was tied into two long pigtails that somehow stuck-out at an angle. She had blue eyes. She wore a white jacket with a black undershirt and white shorts that had certain parts colored black. She wore white and blue shoes and, like every other player character, had a bag she carried with her. Her anime counterpart appeared in the three-part episode of Pokémon Chronicles called "The Legend of Thunder" named Marina. Marina was an aspiring pop-star (like Yumi from Ape Escape 3) and her main Pokémon was a Misdreavus who sang with her on occasion. She didn't take Pokémon battles very seriously. Kris also has a manga counterpart like every other player character, who is simply called "Crystal" (how creative). Sadly, Kris has never been seen as a player character or even an NPC (non-player character) in any other game. The remakes of the Johto games, Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver versions, have replaced her with some other girl player character named Lyra. Lyra is both heavier and taller than the male counterpart Ethan and wears a stupid hat that makes her look like an idiot. She has brown hair and brown eyes and wears a long-sleeved red shirt and overalls. She wears red shoes and has white stockings. Besides that, there really aren't any other references. So, that's it for this list.

To Zim'sMostLoyalServant: I think I remember reading on your page that DATR was a pairing you liked, so...hope you liked this. I mean, I know it could've been better. As I get older, I'll be able to do better sex-scenes. You know, all that shit. Hope this was the least bit good...if not great. I did my best, after all.

So, I hope I get some good reviews. And I also hope I don't get a power-surge, either. It's raining here in Delaware...in December. Raining in Delaware in December, what the hell? It should be snowing! And we should be getting, like, a shit-load of snow! That way we get to have snow-days off from school! Oh wait, that's right. They made it so that if we have snow-days now that we have to make them up at the end of the year, god damn school district...YOU SUCK!


End file.
